


Ride or Die

by AltThreat



Series: Ride Or Die series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltThreat/pseuds/AltThreat
Summary: [Complete]Virgil has fallen for the new kid in his class. Who, plot conveniently, has all the same classes as him. He and Deceit get along very well. But will someone lurking in the shadows keep them apart or will they stay together?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Ride Or Die series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044717
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> [ Complete ] 
> 
> This is an Anxceit book. It also has some other ships such as:
> 
> Roman × Remy
> 
> Logan x Patton
> 
> Just to state the obvious these are not my oc characters they belong to Thomas Sanders this is just a fanfic
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Cursing, Major charter death, Rape, and violence.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my book Ride or Die
> 
> I got this all from dictionary.com btw)

According to the Ride or Die Project, a website dedicated to exploring the stories of women who have lived by the ride-or-die philosophy, the concept of ride or die originates in 1990s hip-hop as a modern, urban take on the legendary outlaw couple Bonnie and Clyde. The term ride or die appears in early 2000s rap music, notably a 2000 song, Ryde or Die, Bitch by the Lox. As Loxs title suggests, ride or die originally referred specifically to a black woman, called a ride or die bitch or chick, who is willing to ride with, or support, a man living a criminal lifestyle no matter what, even if it means death.

In the 2010s, ride or ride expanded from its original gangster context. The Ride or Die Project, for instance, generally use the term to signify undying loyalty for her partner, especially with respect to the mass incarceration of black man in the US. While some black women have embraced ride or die as an empowering and positive construct, others have challenged it as a harmful stereotype and sexist model of black femininity.

Ride or die, as spread through the popularity of hip-hop music and culture, and has jumped into the mainstream lexicon as a expression for any friend, family member, or romantic partner, regardless of gender, who will always stick by your side—who will ride or die with you to the end.

Ride or die enjoys many uses in the informal mainstream lexical. You can be a ride-or-die friend, fan of a musical artist, or user of a brand or musical artist, as the modifier is sometimes hyphenated. You can be someones ride or die, e.g., My sister is my ride or die. You can even verbally ride or die, as one tweeter advised not to ride or die with someone who doesn't value you. Ride or die has extended to loyalty to or between fictional characters, too. A reliable, quality product can also be described as ride or die. A common male counterpart to ride or die chick is ride or die dude.


	2. Virgil

"VIRGIL! GET OUT OF BED NOW!"

I hear my father yell. I get out of bed and start to get ready for school. As I'm doing my makeup I get a call from Remy, my best friend.

Virgil: What do you want Remy?

Remy: Well damn hello to you too. I just wanted to tell you that some new guy was joining our class.

Virgil: This couldn't have waited until you picked me up?

Remy: No, plus I would have forgotten. I found his insata account-

Virgil: Stalker

Remy: Girl when I tell you he is cute. He puts the Hot in Hot topic.

Virgil:You have a boyfriend though? Don't tell me your finally leaving Prince Egotistical

Remy: You leave my prince charming alone, and I meant he could be a man for you Ve. He looks like your type. The bad E-boy type.

Virgil: *Scoffs* I do not have a type. And if I did that wouldn't be it.

Remy: Sure Ve.Look I'm almost at your house be ready. Also I have Roman with me again.

Virgil: I thought he got his car fixed

Remy: It's fixed. I'm taking him to get it after school.

Virgil: Whatever

I hang up and grab my stuff and start to walk out of the house but I'm stop by my dad.

Virgil's dad: Virgil!

Virgil: Yeah dad?

Virgil's Dad: I won't be home till late again. Feel free to do whatever, and you're on your own for dinner, I'll move money to your card.

Virgil: K. Thx.

Virgil's dad: Eat something before you leave!

Virgil: I'll live!

Virgil's dad: Virgil-

Virgil:Bye!

I walk outside just as Remy and Roman pull up. Roman rolls down his window.

Roman:Get in Loser, we're going to Starbucks

I roll my eyes at him.

Virgil:Sup Princey

It's his turn to roll his eyes at me. He hates that nickname. We head to Starbucks and get our normal drinks then we head to school. There we meet our other friends Logan and Patton. We greet them and continue to make talk until the bell rings for us to go to the homeroom.

Luckily me and Remy are in the same homeroom so we walk together.

Our Homeroom teacher gets up in the front of the class probably to introduce the new student.

Teacher: Class as you've probably heard we have a new student joining this year's graduating class. Come on in Deceit!

A boy walks in. He's wearing a black tank top with a leather jacket tied around his waist. All Black shoes and a snake tattoo that almost covers his entire right arm. As the teacher talks about how we have to be nice and all that shit. All I can do is stare at him. He's so beautiful, no he's handsome, no he's gorgeous.

Guess Remy was right.

As he looks around the class our eyes meet and he winks at me. I almost blush at this.

Teacher: Deceit why don't you tell us about yourself

Deceit: No

Even though he's only said one word I feel like I could listen to him for hours and hours on end..

Teacher:Okay then... Could someone volunteer to take Deceit here on a tour of the school?

No one raises their hand.

Teacher: Alright then, how about you Virgil?

Virgil: Uh Sure, I guess

I get up and look back at Remy who winked at me.

Virgil:Alright let's go

We start to walk down the hall but I stop him.

Virgil: Can I see your schedule? I could show you where your class are first and then everything else that's along the way.

I say kinda nervous.

Deceit: Sure.

He goes in his pocket and hands me his schedule.

Virgil: Well this is Ironic. You have all the same classes as me

Deceit: Good. That means I get to see you more.

I smile at that then roll my eyes.

Virgil: Jeez flirt much

Deceit: Only to cute boys

I show him around the whole school then we walk to our Second class. Since we spent the rest of homeroom and first period walking around the school.We walk to our second class (which is art ) and there is of course one table left open for me and Deceit. We sit down and start to draw whats on the board. The board says 'draw something beautiful'.

I start to draw the night sky.

Class goes by quickly and as soon as you know it class was over.

Deceit:So what did you draw Virgil?

Virgil: I drew the night sky. So nothing fancy"

I show him. He doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

Deceit:It's amazing. You're a really good artist

We smile at each other and make our way to the next class.

*Time skip to lunch*

As we walked to lunch I realized I left my lunch money in my locker.

Virgil:: Hey Deceit. I forgot my lunch money I'm just gonna go back and grab it

Deceit:Hmm alright

I ran to my locker ( by ran he means walked faster than usual) and grabbed my wallet because I would most likely be paying for someone else too, like always.

I made my way back and I saw the school bully's Kurt and Ram messing with Deceit. But Deceit didn't even look scared he just looked very... annoyed.

I start to walk down the hall but then I see Kurt punch Deceit in the stomach. Before Deceit can act I speak up.

Virgil: HEY!

They turn and look at me with fear in their eyes

Virgil: He's with me, so BEAT IT!

I yell at them. The start to run away but not before Ram pushes Deceit one more time and says

Ram: You got away this time punk

But before I can act, Deceit grabs Ram by the shirt, pulls him close and says something I can't hear but Ram looks scared and runs away.

I walk up to Deceit.

Virgil: Man I'm sorry about that. Those two are the school "bullies" but if you got into a fight with them it's honestly cake work. Just ask our friend group.

Deceit: Our?

Virgil: Well... maybe.... just... here come meet them

I take Deceit's hand and pull him to the cafeteria to out table. There I see

Roman and Remy

Patton and Logan

I walk over and introduce Deceit to everyone.

Virgil: Guys this is Deceit. He's new and I think he's pretty cool so he's going to sit with us whether you like it or not.

Logan: Salutations Deceit I'm Logan.

Patton: Hiay kiddo! I'm Patton!!

Roman: Greetings Deceit! I am Roman!

Remy: Sup bitch I'm Remy.

D: Sup. Could I also get pronouns? Mines are he/him

Patton: He/him as well!

Roman: He/him

Logan: he/him

Remy: He/him

Virgil: He/him as well. So Deceit tell us about yourself

Deceit: Do I really have to that's so lame.

All except Deceit: Yes

Deceit: But why?

Patton: Because we'll get to know you better and plus it'll be fun. We've all known each other since freshman year so we all know each other. Plus it's a good conversation starter!

Deceit: Alright I guess...


	3. Deceit

I really hate talking about myself but I don't think I have a choice. Plus I really like Virgil so I'll have to like his friends to, at least tolorate them. Ughhhh feelings. ( The bane of my existence) I hate them.

I talked about my parents, my old school, at least the non gory parts, my hobbies, my pet snakes, and other things about me. Then came the question I always get.

Roman: So Deceit, rumor has it that 'Deceit' isn't even your first name

Deceit: That would be correct. It's my middle name. I don't like my first name at all so I go by Deceit. I plan on getting it legally changed when I'm old enough.

Patton: What is your real name? It can't be that bad.

Deceit: Ahh you haven't unlocked that level of knowledge yet.

Roman: Ughh come onnnnnnn. Just tell us please?

Virgil: It's really not that big of a deal. I did the exact same thing when I met you guys and you all respected it so why is it any different for Deceit?

Roman: Well he doesn't know Remy, and when we meet you for the first time you did. Remy threatened us, if we hurt you he would hurt us but way worse. Remy really scared me back then.

Remy: Back then?

Roman: Okay you still scare me a bit now.

Logan: A bit? Roman one time you messed up Remy's Starbucks order and almost had a breakdown because you thought he'd break up with you then break you. You begged the Starbucks people to redo the order for free. Which they did olny because you were balling your eyes out.

Remy: Ha ha ha ha. Babe really? How did you mess it up?

Roman: Well I wasn't that dramatic about it...

Logan: Oh really? He said and I quote "Remy asked for a The Double Ristretto Venti Half Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice. But I got him a Double Ristretto Venti Half soy nonfat decaf organic chocolate bronie Iced Vanilla double-shot Gingerbread frappuccino extra hot with foam wipped cream upside down double blended, one sweet'N low and one nutrasweet. I forgot THE FUCKING ICE!! Logan HES GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME THEN BREAK ME!!! My life is over" The started to cry, and beg for the Starbucks workers to redo the order.

Roman: ...How did you memorize everything I said?

Logan: It was such a stupid encounter how could I forget it? It was also the last time I will ever take you to Starbucks.

Remy: But it's kinda scary that Logan memorized the order

Virgil: Can you blame him he's always getting our drinks when we're to togeather.

Roman: That's true.

Logan: It's not hard...

Roman gets- Grande Chai Tea Latte, 3 Pump, Skim Milk, Lite Water, No Foam, Extra Hot

Virgil gets- A Caramel Macchiato, Venti, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra-Hot, Extra-Whip, Sugar-Free. Even tho he says get to get him a black coffee

Patton gets- A chocolate chip frappuccino

And Remy of course gets- A Double Ristretto Venti Half Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice.

And I get- a Hazelnut flavor coffee

See it's really not that hard to memorize.

The whole table stared at Logan. Then we all started laughing.

I soon started to hang out with them a lot and get to know them. Especially Virgil, we spent the most time togeather. Sometimes I would take him to school when Remy went to pick up Roman cuz of his "broken car". We all got along pretty well throughout the year and before you knew it, it had been 4 months of all of us hanging out.

I really enjoy thease people. I just hope it stays like this.

After School on a Monday

I'm walking to my car when I feel someone watching me. I ingore it, thinking it could just be that girl from my chemistry class (Don't ask). When I reach my car I feel someone breathing down my neck. I turn around to see a boy. He's about my age and a bit taller than me.

Deceit:Yes?

Mystery boy:Who are you? And why are you hanging out with my boyfriend?

The unknown person asks

Deceit:... Your boyfriend? Who?

Mystery boy: My Virgil

I felt my heart shatter. Of course he had a boyfriend.

Deceit:Virgil never told me he had a boyfriend... well I'm just a friend so you don't have to wor-

I stopped midsentence. It hit me like a truck. This dude was watching us.

Deceit: wait... you were watching us?

Who the hell was this guy? And why haven't I seen him before

Mystery boy: I have to keep an eye on my Virgie I wouldn't want him... breaking rules ya know?

Deceit: Umm yeah... well he's not here he went home with another friend.

I say. It's a lie but I'm hoping this will get him to leave and buy me some time to call Virgil and warn him. But maybe call Patton first scince Virgil never answer his phone.

Mystery Boy:Oh I'm not here for him. I'm here for you Janus.

I stop and stare at the boy.

Deceit:Who are you? And how the fuck did you know my name?

Mystery boy: My identity is unimportant, but how I knew your name... let's just say an.. old friend of yours told me

Deceit: What do you want? If you just came here to chat I suggest you leave. I'm getting upset and when I'm upset people usually don't walk out of it looking too pretty.

The boy laughs. Then reaches in his pocket and pulls out a gun.

Mystery boy: You will stay away from Virgil. I see the way he looks at you. He's taken a very strong liking to you and I don't like it. You will also never tell anyone about our little meeting, got it? Or I'll find you and blow off your head. Now get into the car and drive away okay?

If he didn't have a gun to my head I would have beat his ass into a pulp.I get into my car and drive away as fast as I can. As soon as I get home I call Patton.

Patton: Hey De I'm kinda-

Deceit: Patton I need to talk to you. It's an emergency, please tell me you're still with Virgil.


	4. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW MENTIONS OF RAPE

I somehow got stuck helping Patton and Roman set up for their next show, since they needed more help. I don't know how they did this to me. Well that's not true I do, it's Patton's damn puppy eyes. I'm moving empty boxes from front stage to back stage when someone standing by the door catches my eye. I look over and freeze. No. no. no, no, no. I start to shake and drop the boxes.

Patton: Virgil?

Flashback

Virgil's dad: Virgil remember I'm leaving for my trip this week! I won't be home until next week Monday.

Virgil:I know

I called from upstairs. I was getting ready for school as I usually do. Putting on foundation to cover up the bruises and concealer to cover up my bags. I would have used eye shadow but J.D. said it made me look like a raccoon on crack.

Even though it's 49° (F of course) I'm wearing a short sleeved crop top with ripped skinny jeans. I'm only wearing this because J.D. told me to. I pack a jacket just in case I get bruises on my arm today. I go downstairs and wait for J.D. to pick me up. Remy used to but J.D. said he wanted to "spend more time with me" so I compiled.

J.D.'s car pulls up and I get in.

J.D: Hey V

Jason says and kisses my cheek.

Virgil: H-hi Jason

J.D:Looking good today.

Virgil: R-Really?

I say a small smile tugging on my face. It's been so long since he complemented me.

J.D.: Yeah. Your clothes make you look hot and your makeup is great today! You can't even see the bruise I gave you yesterday

Virgil: Oh good.

I say relieved. I didn't want anyone to know. They would think he's a bad boyfriend and I don't want that.

J.D.: But I would prefer if you had worn high heels instead of those ugly sneakers.

My shoes were all black Adidas.

Virgil:W-well I h-have a p-pair at school but-but I needed them for class ( Theater ) so I-I left them t-there.

I say scared.

J.D.: Oh well put them on when you get to school

Virgil:Of course Jason

I really really really hated heels but I want him to be happy. I'll do anything to make him happy. When we get to school I start to get out but Jason stops me. He gets out and opens my door.

We have a reputation at school of being the school's cutest couple. So he's always doing things like this for me at school.

J.D. sees his friend Veronica and goes to talk to her. I walk to my locker and grab my heels and put them on.

Logan: You know I always thought you hated heels

I turn around to see Logan standing behind me.

Virgil:Hey lo... and I do but Jason-

Logan: Virgil I'm not quite sure you should stay with him

I glare at him.

Virgil: And what is that supposed to mean?

Logan: It means I've noticed that you have been doing a lot of things you don't like to do just because he wants you to. I'm worried about how far he might push you Ve.

Virgil: I'm doing this because I love him! He would do the same for me in a heartbeat!

I yell at him.

Logan: Would he? Because the only thing that's changed about J.D. is that he's positive and doesn't talk to us, his friends, anymore.

Virgil: I already got this crap from Roman, Patton, and Remy. I don't need it from you too! I don't care what you or anyone else says! He. Loves. Me!

Logan:Then why are you wearing foundation? You've never worn it before. So why are you wearing it now? What are you covering? Bruises? Scratches? Scars?"

Virgil:...

I'm silent. I don't have an excuse.

Logan:Virgil please. I'm begging you, leave him. You're not the same and you haven't changed in a good way.

Virgil: No. I'm staying with him.

Logan:...

Virgil: *Sighs*I understand your concern but I need him Logan. I can't live without him. He's like medication sometimes you don't like him, but you need him. And he can be very addicting"

Logan: Meditation or drugs Virgil? Because there can be a difference. You don't need him, you want him. You're addicted to something that could be very bad for you Virgil.

Virgil: we're done talking. Goodbye Logan

Logan: ... Fine. I'll be here, waiting just like everyone else

I walk away from him back over to where J.D. was to tell him what had just hapend to me, just to see him kissing Veronica. I freeze. I ran out the door, I couldn't handle it. I don't know where I'm going but I can't stay here.

I make eye contact with him.

J.D.: Ve wait! Baby let's talk about this!

I hear J.D. yell and run after me.

Eventually he catches me.

J.D.: Ve listen-

Virgil: No!

I scream and try to get away from him.

J,D.: Baby-

Virgil: NO!

I scream again, feeling like a toddler.

J.D.: VIRGIL!

I stop moving and look at him. He looks pissed. But then he kisses me. But it's not like our usual kisses. This one was possessive and toxic, which isn't unusual but there wasn't an ounce of love in this one. I felt my mind clouding. I kissed back. After a couple minutes I try to pull away. He doesn't let me. I start to fight. He stops kissing me.

J.D.:I'm going to take you home now okay? You've had a long day.

I only nod.

J.D.:Good.

I don't even remember the walk home or even if we walked home in the first place. But when we got to my door I took out my keys and opened the door.

J.D.: What time does your dad get home?

Virgil: H-he's n-not coming h-home until next w-week Monday

J.D.: Enough with the stuttering Ve. It's kinda annoying

Virgil: S-Sorry

I take a deep breath

Virgil:Why were you kissing her? Do you like her? Is she your girlfriend?

J.D.:Ve we were just kissing it's no big deal-

Virgil: No big DEAL!

I yell suddenly getting very angry

Virgil: I'VE ALWAYS LET YOU DO WHAT YOU WANT! WEATHER IT BE TO ME OR TO OUR FRIENDS I ALWAYS HAD YOUR BACK! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, AND ONLY YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR ONE AND ONLY! YOU FUCKING CHEATER! GET OUT MY HOUSE WERE OVER!

I scream. I fall to my knees and start to sob.

J.D: ...

Virgil:I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you.

I keep repeating

I hear J.D. sigh.

J.D.:If your done with your little temper tantrum I like to remind you of somthing.

I look up at him and glare daggers into his mind.

Virgil:What?

I say. You could basically see the venom coming out of my mouth.

J,D.:You have no one. You only have me. You have lost everyone else and you have no friends anymore. You pushed them away. Do you think they'd take you back? After the way you treated them? Now me? I have other friends and I have someone I can easily replace you with but I'm not, because I'm kind and caring. And I know you need me. Now stand up and apologize.

Virgil: Never. You're done controlling me!

J.D. drags me up by my hair. Then slaps me.

J.D.:I'm giving you one more chance. Apologize Virgil.

Virgil: Suck a dick! Get out! We're over! Leave! Get out!

J.D. glares at me

J.D.:Fine

He walks out the house. I'm relieved for a moment but then he walks back in with rope and a gag.

J.D.: I had this in my car just in case. But now I think it's time to put it to good use

He says with a smirk on his face It took a moment for it to click. He's going to rape me. I start to scream and cry and try to get away. He just grabs me.

J.D.: Just stay still and I'll go easy alright?

I start to scram more. Until I feel something injected into my skin then I go limp. I can still scream but I can't move. J.D. puts the gag on me so I can't scream anymore. Well I can but it's barely even audible.

J.D.: Let's get started shall we?

He says as he closes the door. Then picks me up and takes me up stairs to my bedroom.

I start to sob even more.

*Flashback over*

Patton: Virgil!

I gasp. I'm breathing heavily and shaking and sobbing. Patton and Roman are looking at me wit worry in their eyes. I whip my head towards the door. He's gone?

Roman: Virgil what happened? You just started shaking and sobbing all of a sudden!

Virgil: I-I saw him. I saw him by the door!

Patton: Saw who kiddo?

Virgil: J.D. I swear on my life . I saw him, I saw him.

I start to hyperventilate.

Roman: Hey hey hey, breath.

Patton's phone rings and I let out a scream.

Patton: Hey De I'm kinda busy-

Patton: Yes Virgil is still with me.

Patton's face goes pale. That makes me worry more.

Patton: Meet us at my house I'll send you the address we need to talk now.


	5. Deceit

Deceit:Wait, Patton what's going on? Do you know who that guy was?

Patton: Everything will be explained as soon as we're safe.

Deceit:Safe? Patton-

Patton: Just get over there!

Patton yells and hangs up. Dang he must have been stressed. I get my stuff and attempt to leave the house unnoticed but of course, I fail.

Deceit's mom: Janus? Where are you going?.

Deceit: For the 50th time mom please, call me Deceit or De. And I'm just going to help a friend there in a bit of... trouble and want my help

I lie. I can't tell her what's going on.I don't even know what's going on.

Deceit's mom: Okay De but please be careful

Deceit: I will. I'll be back before 2 am ok?

Deceit's mom: Sure. You'll regret it tomorrow but sure. If plans change, call me okay?

Deceit: Yeah yeah. Bye mom.

I walk out the house and go into my car. And drive to Patton's house. It doesn't take long before I get there. I ring the doorbell. A lady with brown hair, kind eyes, a blue dress, and brown eyes opens the door.

Mystery woman: Oh hello you must be Deceit is that right?

Deceit: Yes I am.

Mystery Woman: Welcome Deceit! Come on in I'm Mrs.Heart but you can call me Eliza (Yes I did this and I have no regrets)

Deceit: Well hello Eliza and I must say you have a very lovely home.

I say looking around. It looks like the happiest place on earth to be honest.

Eliza: Well this is my wife Maria. ( Yes I did that as well don't judge me)

She says pointing to the woman on the couch.

Maria: Hello.

Deceit: Hi.

Maria: The rest of the gang is already up stairs in Patton's room. It's the one to the left.

Deceit: Alright thank you. It was wonderful meeting you guys.

Eliza + Maria: It was nice meeting you to Deceit.

I walk up stairs and walk into the room on the left. The door is closed so I knock. The door opens and I'm dragged in by Patton.

Deceit: What the hell!

Virgil: Oh my god I'm so glad your okay!

Virgil hugs me tightly.

Deceit: Yeah but what's going on?

I ask everyone while hugging Virgil.

Patton: You might want to sit down for this De.

I sit down next to Virgil and wait for Patton to speak. A few seconds go by and he doesn't say anything, he just blankly stares at the floor. No one speaks. It's like this for a few minutes until Logan gets up and grabs Patton's hand. Patton jolts a bit, then sighs and starts to talk.

Patton: Deceit. Today Virgil saw... what looked like his ex of his at the door and and was scared, this happened while you called me but Virgil had been frozen for a long time. And when you told me about the person you saw in the parking lot... well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to connect the dots...

Deceit: Well who was it?

Patton doesn't say anything but looks at Virgil. I hear Virgil sigh.

Virgil: His name is... Jason Dean but everyone else knows him as J.D.. We know him as my crazy now ex boyfriend.

Deceit: So that dude who put a fucking GUN to my head is you ex!?!

Virgil: Yup. And we are in GREAT danger, especially you and me.

Roman: Wait I get why you're more danger than the rest of us Ve, but why Deceit?

Virgil:Deceit is the one I hang out with the most and he's the only single one, besides me and if he keeps hanging out with us he could... die. But if he stops hanging out with us he could still die because he's in his way. He won't stop to get me back.

Patton: But the rest of us are still in danger as well. we shouldn't be alone. We should stay in pairs.

Logan: Patton's right. Is everyone okay with this?

Remy: I'm fine with that.

Patton: Me too.

Logan: I am as well. What about you two?

Everybody looks at Virgil and I.

Deceit: Fine by me.

Virgil: Sure why not?

P: It'll be like a sleepover but like for weeks!! Or maybe mouths.

Virgil: Hopefully it won't come to that...

Logan: But it most likely will.

I check the time and it's already 1 am. Have we really been talking for that long?

Deceit: Guys it's getting pretty late, we should go get rest. We still have school in the morning.

I see Patton look at the clock.

Patton: Wow where did the time go? It was just 10! It's too late for you guys to be going home just stay here tonight! We have 2 guest rooms, so I think we have enough room if everyone shares.

Virgil: Dad has a point. I don't mind staying.

Remy: Same here,

Logan: We might as well all stay here. Just text your parents.


	6. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( The sleeping arrangements are
> 
> Patton and Logan in Patton's room
> 
> Remy and Roman in guest room 1
> 
> And Virgil and Deceit in guest room 2
> 
> This is important for next chapter)

Me and De are put in the guest room right next to Roman and Remy. I'm guessing you're expecting me to say "It's so awkward" but it isn't.

Me and De talked until we couldn't keep our eyes open.

Virgil's dream

(Btw their texting so I'll use user names)

EmoMess: Jason

*Read by Brainfreez*

EmoMess: Jason we need to talk.

*Read by Brainfreez*

EmoMess: Jason please...

Brainfreez: What? I'm in the middle of packing.

EmoMess: I think we should break up...

Brainfreez: No.

EmoMess: Jason I don't think we can do a long distance relationship...

Brainfreez: We can and will. You belong to me! You will not get a new boyfriend! If I find out you cheated on me I'll fly back and beat your ass.

EmoMess: Is it considered cheating if we're not together?

Brainfreez: We are together.

EmoMess: Were over Jason, so just leave me alone.

Brainfreez: No. You belong to me. I'll be back and when I come back, you'll never be able to leave.

*EmoMess has blocked Brainfreez*

I started sobbing. He's gonna come back for me. He's gonna hurt me. What if he hurts my friends? Or kills them!?!

Maybe He'll forget about me or move on.

Now you know damn well he won't forget about you. He's gonna hurt all your friends and family and it will be your fault! Because you couldn't take one for the team! Because it's all about Virgil! What Virgil wants over everyone's needs! They might die and it's going to be your fault!

Your fault

Your fault

Your fault

Your fault

Your fault

Your fault

Your fault

Your fault

End of Virgil's dream/Flashback

Deceit: Virgil. Virgil. Virgil!

I jolted up. Breathing heavily while tears streamed down my face.

Deceit: Ve? Are you with me

I nod. Not being able to speak. I feel Deceit pull me into a hug.

Deceit: Hey it's okay. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you

I don't even know how De knew that's what scared me but he did. I hug him back and start sobbing harder.

Deceit: Virgil? Can you copy my breathing?"

He starts taking deep breaths. I try to do the same.

Deceit: You're doing great.

Eventually I calm down. Deceit is playing in my hair and I'm drawing shapes on his chest. After a long silence Deceit finally speaks.

Deceit: Your hair is really soft

I let out a light chuckle.

Virgil: Thank you

Deceit: Do you wanna talk about it? Or just talk in general?

Virgil: I think I wanna talk about it.

Deceit: Okay. Whenever your ready

Virgil: I had a nightmare about my past. Back when I was with Jason. I was breaking up with him. Well trying to at least... He... he got angry and he said when he got back, which he promised he would be, he would hurt me and made sure I'd never leave again

My voice cracked at the end. De hugged me tighter.

Deceit: I promise as I will try as hard as I can to protect you

Virgil: Thank you.

We eventually fall back asleep for what feels like 2 whole minutes but then I am woken up by a flash and a squeal. I open my eyes to see Roman, Logan, Patton, and Remy staring at us.

Patton: time to wake up kiddos!

Virgil: Nooooooo

Deceit: mmno thanks.

I snuggle into De and he holds me closer.

Patton: Awww cute! But breakfast is ready.

Virgil: I'll pass.

Logan: I'll get us Starbucks if you get up right now.

I've never jumped up so fast in my life. But in doing this Deceit fell off the bed.

Virgil: Sorry De.

Deceit: Your fine.

He gets up and rubs his head. I start to walk out but Remy grabs my arm.

Remy: I told you he was your type.

I roll my eyes and slightly blush.

Virgil: Whatever...

* Time skip*

Me, Remy, and Deceit are walking to class but Remy's phone goes off.

He Checks it and his face freezes.

Virgil: Rem?

Remy doesn't say anything but shows me his phone.

*What the phone says*

The School News

Hello Students. There aren't many announcements today but there is a new student joining. His name is Jason Dean. He's a

I didn't read anymore. Instead I grabbed Deceits hand and ran to go find the others. Remy ran in the other direction to most likely get Roman because he has Class with no one. As I'm running I run into someone.

Virgil: I am so so sorry!

Mystery boy: No no it's fine.

He sounds familiar. I feel De pull me behind him

V: De what the hel-

I finally look at the guy's face and see who it is.

It's J.D.

J.D: Well well if it isn't Virgey! Miss me baby?

He starts to get closer to me but Deceit gets in his way.

Deceit: Stay the hell away from him!

Jason: Oh it's you. Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? Do you want a bullet to the head?

Deceit: Try me.

Virgil: De don't. Let's just go please.

Deceit: Fine.

We start to walk away but J.D. grabs my arm.

J.D.: You cheating slut-

Deceit: Don't. Touch. Him.

De pushes him away.

Jason: You wanna fight snake bitch?

Deceit: When?

Jason: Let's go! Right Now!

Deceit: Alright then-

Virgil: Deceit let's just go. Please!

Jason turns to look at me.

Jason: Oh no you don't you're staying here! We have so much to talk about! Like why the hell you've been cheating on me with him!!

Virgil: I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU BECAUSE WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!!!!

J.D: HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!!!

J.D. Slaps me and I fall to the ground.

Deceit: Oh! That's it!!

I look up and see Deceit and J.D. fighting. But Deceit is winning by a lot.

Random Teacher: EXCUSE ME!! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?!?

I stand up and look around. When did a crowd form? But then I see Ms.Chandler standing with her hands on her hips.

Ms.Chandler: Alright all 3 of you to the principal's office now! Deceit grabs my hand and keeps me as far as possible from J.D as we walk to the principal's office.


	7. Deceit

I make sure to keep Ve as far away from this monster as possible. How dare he!?! If I had it my way he'd be dead where he stands. We make our way to the principal's office, the walk seems longer than it should be. When we get there the principal looks at all of us then sighs.

Principle: Alright I knew you two would be trouble

He says pointing at Me and J.D.

Principle: But Virgil? I didn't expect to see you here.

Deceit: In his defense he didn't do anything wrong

J.D.: *mumbles* except for being a cheating whore.

I turn to face J.D.

Deceit: Say that louder I dare you!

Virgil: It's fine De

Virgil says grabbing my arm.

Principle: Now what is going on here?

Virgil: Just a disagreement that got out of hand sir. It won't happen again.

He says making eye contact with me.

Principle: Then if Virgil's telling the truth then I guess you can leave. Get to class.

Virgil: uh Actually sir. We were going to head home so me and De won't need a hall pass. I had a bad panic attack and I really need to go home. I already called my dad.

Principle: * Sighs* Fine. But Jason you better get to class young man. It's your first day and you're already leaving a bad impression.

J: Yes sir.

As we walk away J.D. grabs Virgil's arm and whispers something in his ear. Whatever he said made Virgil go pale. I grab Virgil's arm and take him out of school. When we get out there we see friends. They look worried. Patton turns around and sees us.

Patton: Oh my god Virgil! You look as pale as a ghost what happened!?!?!

Patton rushed over to us, the others followed.

Roman: Deceit what the hell happened to Virgil?

Deceit: We ran into J.D. ....

I notice Virgil is breathing heavily and gripping my arm tightly

V: I-I-I.... black spots... dizzy.

Virgil starts falling to the ground.

Everyone: Virgil!

I catch him

Deceit: We should head to Patton's house. It's closest. I tell you what happens when we get there.

* Time skip *

I set Virgil down on Patton's bed and sat next to him.

Remy: Deceit what happened to Ve? I left to go get Roman and then ran into the others and you weren't with them! Then Vigil passes out!! What the hell!?!

Roman: Rem calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. There better be at least.

Roman grabs Remy's hand. Remy takes a breath.

Patton: Now tell us what happened.

Deceit: Long story short-

Remy: No I don't care if the story is fucking long you will tell us every single fucking detail okay?

Deceit: Right. Well after you went the other direction we kept running and then Virgil ran into someone. That someone was J.D. Virgil was kind of freaking out and I kept him behind me. J.D. kept threatening me and we got into a fight. That didn't last long so we got sent to the principal's office and I told him that Ve did nothing wrong and then J.D. called him a cheating whore and I was like you wanna say that louder but Virgil told me to knock it off then we left but J.D said something to him and it scared it a lot cuz he went pale. Then we found you and he fainted. Now we're here.

Everyone was silent. But then Virgil started to stir. Then he bolted up right and screamed.

Deceit: Easy now Virgil. It's okay, you're safe.

He didn't respond. He was breathing heavily.

Patton: Kiddo.

He still didn't respond. He looked so out of it. I moved over and pulled him into a hug.That seemed to snap him out of his trance. He looked around and started to sob.Remy walked over and sat in front of Virgil.

Remy: Ve? Hon what happened.

Virgil started to ramble.

Virgil: We have to leave! I have to leave, I can't stay here! He's gonna hurt you guys, he's gonna hurt me! I-I have to go back to him! He's gonna make me anyway! And you guys can't get hurt I-

Deceit: Virgil!

He looks at me.

Deceit: That's not going to happen. We won't let that happen.

Virgil: No no no no no no NO! I have to go back to him! He's more dangerous than you think.

Patton: Kiddo just calm down okay?

Virgil: I... I...

Logan: It'll be okay just calm down for now.

While Virgil clams down, we all stay quiet..

Roman: Guys is it even safe to go back to school?

Virgil: No. But we have to, we can't just skip school for god knows how long.

Patton: But just thinking about tomorrow I don't think you should go to school.

Remy: I agree with Pat but De I think you should stay with him.

Deceit: There was no way in hell I was leaving him alone in the first place.


	8. Virgil

The Next Day

After yesterday's... incident I wasn't allowed to go back to school, not that I would want to go anyway. I was still thinking about how long he had been watching me, how did I not notice sooner?

Now that I think about it...

A few days ago I was sitting on the roof of my house listening to music when I got the feeling that someone was watching me... again. It had been happening for a while but I thought it was just my brain playing with me. Every time I looked around to see if anyone was watching me I didn't see anything. But this time was different. When I turned around I saw something in the trees. I went to get a closer look when my phone rang and scared me half to death. I looked at my phone to see that it was an unknown number, but when I looked back to the trees the figure was gone. I thought nothing of it but that was stupid of me. If I had said something to someone I could have somehow avoid this! Why can't I do anything right?

Your right you can't do anything without messing it up for everyone.

Please, I don't need this now. I need my headphones. I start looking for them but I can't find them.

No one likes you. You're not needed, you should just die. It would solve everyone's problems. It's not like any of your friends like you. And do you think Deceit would fall for someone as pathetic as you? Please. No one will ever love you.

The voice isn't wrong

So go into the bathroom and start cutting.

I start crying. I should just kill myself, but before I can get up Deceit walks in with my breakfast. " He Ve I brought you- Virgil!" Deceit puts the plate down and rushes over to me. " Ve what happened to you?" " I-I-I I can't do this!" I lean into to De and pour my heart out. " This is all too much! I just want to be happy and safe! I should have listened to them! I should have never should have stayed with him for as long as I did. I'm such an Idiot! This is all my fault! I should just die! It would solve all our problems! I was stupid to believe that anyone cared for me! I-" I was cut off by Deceit kissing me. I was taken off guard but after a while I kissed back. We were there for a good minute then Deceit put his hands on my cheeks. " You should never say those things because they are nothing but lies. None of this is your fault. It's J.D.'s fault. I like you a lot. Your friends care for you. I care for you. You're beautiful and smart. You deserve to live. If you died I don't know what I would do. I've haven't even known you for that long but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. And if everyone just happens to leave you I'll be by your side. Always."

I started crying tears of joy. " I like you a lot too. Thank you I needed this"

*CRASH*


	9. Deceit

*CRASH*

Deceit:What was that?

Virgil: I-I don't know It sounded like it came from downstairs... Maybe we should text the others..

Deceit: Yeah.

Virgil grabs his phone and starts texting the others. I wait but then I smell something odd. It smells like... smoke?

Deceit: Virgil, do you smell that?

Virgil: Yeah...

I walk down the hall cautiously I look down the stairs. There was a glow coming from the kitchen. I went down the stairs but stopped midway when the smoke started coming from the living room he ran upstairs.

Deceit: Virgil! We need to get out now!!

Virgil: What why?

Deceit: There a fire!!!"

Virgil:A Fire!?!

Virgil screams.Ughh we don't have time for this. I pick him up and run towards the door but the flames are too close to the exit. I ran towards the backdoor. I run out the door and in the street. Then I took out my phone and called 911.

As I'm calling 911 people are leaving their house to go outside and look at the burning house. The fire is only on one side of the house but it's slowly spreading. I look over at Virgil who is staring at the house burning.

I get off the phone with 911 and grab Virgil's hand.

Deceit: Are you okay?

I ask him. He doesn't respond but tears start to flow down his face. I pull him into a hug.

Virgil: He's gonna kill us. We're gonna die...

Virgil says gripping my shirt.

Deceit: No, you won't not on my watch.

I kiss his forehead.

Deceit: I think we should head to Patton's house after the fire is put out

Virgil only nods. After the fire, is put out they tell us that it was started by someone throwing containers full of gasoline through the window then throwing a match, or some sort of object that was on fire, in Virgil's house. Virgil called his dad and told him what happened and if I heard this right he said "not again" LIKE THIS SHIT HAS HAPPENED BEFORE!?!?

That would explain the neighbor's reaction. They just shook their heads, they didn't look scared or anything.

Anyway, we make our way over to Patton's house. When we get there Patton is sitting outside with Logan. When Patton sees up he stand up and hugs Virgil.

Virgil: My house was set on fire...

Patton: I'm just glad you guys are safe.

Deceit: So part of Virgil's house is basically burnt. It will take a while to fix.

Patton: Ve I'm so sorry.

Logan gets up and joins the hug.

Logan: This isn't your fault Virgil. No one blames you we love you

Virgil: Thanks Logan but where am I gonna stay? What about my dad!?!

Deceit: We'll figure it out I promise. And you could stay with me? I mean we don't HAVE to stay at your house. And I think you would like it there.

Virgil: How many people?

Virgil says escaping Patton and Logan's hug.

Deceit: Me, my mom, and my little sister.

Logan, Patton, and Virgil: You have a little sister???

Deceit: Oh I never told you guys about her?

Logan: Not that I can recall

Deceit: Well her name is Autumn she's 6 years old.

Virgil: Well I guess I have no other choice... Let's go.

Patton: Okay please be careful Virgil

Logan: Be safe you two.

Virgil and Deceit: We will.

Virgil and I leave and start to head to my house.


	10. Virgil

By the time we get to De's house, I've calmed down for the most part. When we walked in I saw a little girl running down the staircase in front of us. The little girl has dark brown hair, brown and yellow eyes. She is wearing a pink shirt and has dark blue jeans.

Autumn:DE DE!!

Deceit: AUTUMN!!!

De's eyes light up as he gets on one knee and opens his arms as the little girl jumps in them.

Autumn:dede where have you been? I missed you sooooooo much!!!

Deceit: I was helping a friend. And I missed you sooooooo much too.

The little girl giggles. This must be Autumn

?: Deceit is that you?

A voice says coming from what looks like the kitchen

D:Yeah mom!

Deceit's De's mom: Oh your back!

The woman says as she walks out of the kitchen and goes to hug De.

Deceit's mom: Oh? And who's this?

She says looking at me.

Autumn: Is he your boyfriend?

Me and Deceit blush. But it's a good question. Are we dating? We never made it official...

Virgil: uh Hi, I'm Virgil.

Deceit's Mom: Well it's nice to meet you, Virgil, you can call me Isabella

Virgil: Well it's nice to meet you, Isabella. You have a lovely home.

Isabella: Aww you too kind!

Autumn: Hi! My name is Autumn!

V: Hi Autumn my name is Virgil. Deceit speaks very highly of you.

Autumn giggles and runs off.

Deceit: So mom, Virgil needs a place to stay for a bit. I was wondering if he could stay here.

Isabella: Of course, but if you don't mind me asking what happened?

Deceit: Well-

Virgil: House fire. We went for a walk and when we came back there was a fire. Not much damage was done but it will take a bit of time to fix.

Isabella: I'm so sorry. Well, you can stay for as long as you'd like.

Virgil: Thank you so much. It means a lot.

Isabella: no problem. How about you guys get settled in yeah?

D: Alright.

I followed De up the stairs to his room.

Virgil: My god is obsessed with yellow much?

he looks at me.

Deceit: You should talk your room was an actual emo town. It was just purple and black.

I let out a chuckle and lay on Deceit's bed.

Virgil: Oh. My.God. YOU HAVE A WATER BED!?!?!"

Deceit: Yeah...

Virgil: Fuck going home. I live here now

I say while sitting up. Deceit sits next to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

Virgil: What are we?

Deceit: We are whatever you want us to be. If you wanna wait until after this blows over I understand, but if you wanna start dating now I think we should keep it on the down-low.

Virgil: Yeah. I like the second one.

he kisses the top of my head

Deceit: Everything will be okay. I promise

I nod.

Deceit: Let's watch a movie yeah? What should we watch?

Virgil: Nightmare Before Christmas

Deceit: Alright. You emo child


	11. Deceit

*Timeskip*

Virgil and I were watching Heathers the movie, because why not, when Virgil's phone rang, scaring the shit out of both of us. I look over Virgil to see that it was Logan calling. Virgil answers the phone.

Virgil: Hey, mom what's up?

Virgil's face paled. I grab his hand.

Virgil: Which hospital are you guys at?

more silents followed.

Virgil: Kings'? Alright, Logan will be right there okay. Call the others alright?

Virgil bolts up and runs out the door. I get up to grab my keys and two jackets and run after him. Just as I'm at the door I hear someone call my name.

Mom: De where are you two going so late in the night?

Deceit: We have to rush to the hospital really quick. A friend of ours is there. I would tell you more but Virgil ran out before I could ask anything.

Mom: Okay, just be careful and call me alright?

Deceit: I will mom. Tell Autumn I said-

Autumn: Tell me you said what?

I look at the top of the stairs to see my little sister in her unicorn pajamas holding her teddy bear.

Deceit: I was just telling mom to tell you that I'll be right back. I have to run someplace but I'll be back as soon as possible okay?

Autumn: But you just got here. Why are you always leaving? What if you never come back?

She said tears brimming in her eyes

Autumn: I never see you anymore. I miss you dede.

Deceit: I miss you too. But I have to go. It's an emergency.

I start to walk out the door but then I turn back and look at Autumn

Deceit: I gotta get my boyfriend.

I say with a wink and walking out the door. When I look for Virgil I see him in the distance walking on the sidewalk towards the hospital. I quickly get in my car and drive up to him.

Virgil: Took you long enough

Virgil says clearly panicking. I speed off to the hospital.

When we get there something feels off. But I ignore it and continue to walk inside with Virgil. When we get to the waiting room we see Logan sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands.

Virgil: Logan...

hear Virgil say. Logan looks up, you can see his eyes were red and tears were streaming down his face. I connected the dots and knew something happened to Patton. Virgil takes a seat next to Logan and hugs him. I was about to ask what happened but then Roman and Remy come running in with tears streaming down their faces. "

Remy: Logan have you heard anything?

Logan: No, they haven't told me anything,

Logan says his voice cracking

Deceit: I'm sorry but I'm lost what the hell happened?

Logan: You didn't tell him, Virgil!?!

Virgil: Sorry!! I was in a rush to get here. I thought he would connect the dots!!!

Roman: Stop yelling PLEASE!!!

Roman screamed as he put his hands over his ears. He was practically sobbing in Remy's arms.

Remy: I get this is a stressful situation but we can't go on yelling at each other. Now, Deceit if you don't know Logan got a call from the hospital saying that Patton was found in an alleyway all bloody and bruised.

Logan: They haven't told me anything since I got here.

Logan looks so defeated. It's weird seeing him like this. I look at Virgil who is looking at his phone. He looks even paler than before.

Deceit: Ve?

I say walking over to him. He doesn't give a response but he's shaking.

Deceit: Virgil?

Virgil: He's fucking with us. He's fucking with me!!


	12. Virgil

I couldn't take it anymore. People were gonna get killed because of me!! J.D. was fucking with me, this is all some game to him!

Virgil: Logan give me the keys to your car

Logan: Why?

Virgil: I need to borrow Ruby

Remy: Ve I know the situation is bad but don't go do something illegal now!

Virgil: This is all a game to him! You know he did this! I tried him making all the moves! It's my turn now and I'm tired of playing this game!

Logan: W-what are you gonna do.

Virgil: Just damage him enough to leave us alone for a few weeks

Logan hesitated but handed over his car keys.

Logan: And make sure you clean it when you're done.

Virgil: Yeah yeah.

I get up and walk out of the hospital. I somehow found Logan's car, and I went into the trunk, opened the secret compartment and then took out a sharp knife with Ruby's on the handle. This was my favorite knife that Logan owned. It was just the right size and did just enough damage, I opened my phone and text J.D.

-Virgil has unblocked J.D-

-Virgil has started a chat with J.D.-

Virgil: Dean

J.D.: Well well look who decided to come crawling back to their master

Virgil: I wanna met somewhere, alone

J.D.: Sure, when?

Virgil: Right now. I'm close to the hospital you put my friend in

J.D.: Ahh so that's why you're doing it trying to be the noble one huh Kitty?

Virgil: Don't call me that

J.D.: You came to me kitten, don't have an attitude with me.

Virgil: YOU came for my friends. I'm only doing this to protect them. Don't get it twisted

J.D.: You'll love me again soon enough. I'll make sure you only know my name.

Virgil: Shut up.

J.D.: Meet me in the alley behind the gas station okay?

Virgil: Sure

J.D.: You better be alone.

Virgil: Unless somebody followed me I'm alone.

J.D.: Mk

-J.D. has left the chat-

-Virgil has left the chat-

I shivered at the thought of seeing him. I have to face him. I haven't faced him in almost 2 years now. But I have to do this. Either to end this or to show him that he can't and won't keep making all the moves.

I walk over to the gas station with music blasting in my ears. I walk into the alleyway and I see him, standing against the wall, smoking. I freeze for a second. But I eventually moved toward him.

Virgil: Jason

I say as I walk closer to him. He looks up and his eyes meet mine. And I see those beautiful eyes that made me fall in love with him in the first place. I see those beautiful red and brown eyes but I also see the monster who broke my friendship with my friends and shattered my mental state. I see the man who turned me into a living dog. Always following orders. And I see an old friend. But I know in my heart that the Jason that I fell in love with is gone. And there is no part of him left in J.D.

J.D.: Kitten.

He says smirking.

Virgil: Let's just get this over with"

I mumbled under my breath.

Then I pulled out Ruby and lunged at his throat.


	13. Deceit

I'm panicking. I'm panicking for two reasons. Reason number 1: Patton may not make it out of his surgery alive.

Reason number 2: Virgil left 2 hours ago and hasn't come back yet.

Roman and Remy went and got coffees for everyone about 30 minutes ago. Patton's moms showed up together about 15 minutes ago.

We're all in a waiting room waiting for updates.

We're all sitting in silence but suddenly my phone rings. It makes everyone jump. I pull out my phone and check it.

Deceit: It's Virgil

I say walking out to take the call.

I practically ran outside the hospital and answered the call.

Deceit: Ve where the hell has you been!?!

Virgil: I'm in the alleyway *cough cough* by the gas station near the *cough cough* hospital

Deceit: Virgil are you alright?"

I worried about all the coughing he was doing.

Virgil: J.D. was a bitch and punched *cough cough cough* me in the throat

Deceit: Virgil what happen!?!?

yelled while running in his direction.

Virgil: I'll tell you when you get here just get here before I pass out

I find the alley and what I see makes me drop my phone.

I see Virgil sitting against a wall coughing blood, blood is on the walls of the alleyway, a bloody knife with Ruby's on it, a gun, and a trail of blood leading out the other side of the alley.

Deceit:Virgil what the hell!?! It looks like a crime secen!

I say kneeling next to him.

Virgil: taught that bitch a lesson,

he says with a weak smirk but then passes out. I pick him up and run to the hospital. When I get there I yell for a nurse and a group of nurses and doctors take him from my arm and rush him into the ER. I try to follow them but a nurse tells me to sit down and let the doctors do their job.

I walked back into the waiting room and told the other's what happened. We were all worried about Patton and Virgil.

*Timeskip*

Morning came quicker than expected but it dragged on forever. Seconds felt minutes, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like years. Eventually, a doctor came out of the room. We all looked up in hope that this doctor would give us some information on someone.

Doctor: The family of Virgil-

Deceit: Right here.

Doctor: Well he's fine for the most part. No broken bones. But some internal bleeding and a few cuts that needed stitches but that's all. He should be awake now if any of you want to go see him.

Logan: You should go we'll wait for more information about Patton and text you if we get any information

Deceit: okay.

I follow the doctor into a room. I see Virgil laying in bed still unconscious.

Doctor: He should wake up soon,

the doctor says before she leaves the room. As she walks away she stops

Doctor: I don't believe I said my name so sorry. I'm Dr.Elphaba if you need me just ask one of the people at the front desk. My work number is also on the table.

Deceit: Okay thank you

Dr.Elphaba: No problem

As she walked away Virgil started to stir. I sat in the chair next to the bed he was laying in. "

Deceit:Virgil?

Then all of a sudden he sat up and gasped. Like he was coming from underwater. He looked around the room frantically.

Deceit: Woah Woah calm down Ariel. What happened?


	14. Virgil

Everything was dark and all sounds were muffled. I didn't feel any pants on me. I began to panic.

Am I still in the ally with J.D.?

Did he rape me again?

That thought made me panic more. I don't feel anything but I don't really feel much of anything right now. But I know wherever I am it's cold and bright. It's so hard to breathe. I can't move. I start to hyperventilate. Well, I try to hyperventilate.

I sit up and I gasp for air.

Deceit: Woah Woah calm down Ariel. What happened?

I hear someone say. I look over and I see De.

Virgil: Oh, de thank god it's just you. I-I couldn't breathe, everything was muffled, and it was bright and cold. I didn't know where I was. I couldn't really feel anything and-

I'm cut off by Deceit hugging me. I leaned into the hug and started to cry.

Deceit: Virgil I need you to calm down and tell me what happened in the alley." I take a breath

Virgil: Well...

*Flashback*

I walk into the alleyway and I see him, standing against the wall, smoking. I freeze for a second. But I eventually moved toward him.

"Jason," I say as I walk closer to him. He looks up and his eyes meet mine. And I see those beautiful eyes that made me fall in love with him in the first place. I see those beautiful red and brown eyes but I also see the monster who broke my friendship with my friends and shattered my mental state. I see the man who turned me into a living dog. Always following orders. And I see an old friend. But I know in my heart that the Jason that I fell in love with is gone. And there is no part of him left in J.D.

J.D.: Kitten.

He says smirking.

Virgil: Let's just get this over with

I mumbled under my breath.

Then I pulled out Ruby and lunged at his throat.

He dodged the attack and punched me in the face.

J.D.: Aww come on Ve I was expecting more from you. where's that fire in you I fell in love with oh so long ago?

I growled and took the knife and cut his arm. He yelled in pain,

J.D.: You fucking bitch!

he said while clutching his arm.

Virgil: You asked for it!

Without hesitation, I tried to stab him in the chest but I missed. J.D used this to his advantage and took my arm and pinned it on the nearest wall. He grabbed my other hand and pinned it above my head then smirked.

J.D.: Well well, I guess you weren't strong enough to beat me after all

I struggled in his grip still holding the knife. J.D. takes the knife from my hands and glides it across my face. "

J.D.: I think you need to be taught a lesson.

He uses one of his hands and pulls up my shirt. I start to struggle, even more, I know better than to yell because that never goes well. He cuts my stomach a few times. I feel the blood drip off my stomach onto the ground. After doing this a few times he drops me to the ground thinking I'm too weak to get up.

J.D.: Ha! Weak, I expected more from you. You disappoint me.

He says spitting on the ground near my face. He tosses the knife out of my reach and turns to walk away. I look around and see a glass shard from a beer bottle before he turns all the way around, with the last bit of my strength I grab it and stab him in the stomach. The glass is so deep in his flesh you can't even see it.

J.D. falls to the ground in pain clutching his stomach. I get as much distance between us as possible then I pick up the phone and call de.

*End of Flashback*

Virgil: And that's what happened

Deceit is silent for a moment before he speaks.

Deceit: Virgil is J.D....

Virgil: Dead?

Deceit nods

Virgil: I doubt it. It takes a lot more than that to get rid of him, he's stubborn. He won't give up that easily, he's always been so persistence.

The Deceit's phone rings.

Deceit: Who is it?

He answers the phone and puts it on speaker.

Deceit: Your on speaker Roman

Logan: How the hell do you lose a whole-

Roman: Ok so there's good news and bad news.

Virgil: Start with the good news and why is Logan yelling?

Roman: That's part of the bad news.

Logan: You will be fucking fired from your job! Check the fucking cameras I refuse to believe that this-

Roman: Um well good news Patton's surgery went okay and he's suppose to be fine. Bad news is-

Logan: DON'T TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN YOU LOST A WHOLE FUCKING BODY!!! TELL ME WHERE THE HELL MY BOYFRIEND IS!!

Virgil + Deceit: Body!?!

Roman: Um yeah Patton's body is nowhere to be found...


	15. Deceit

Deceit: What do you mean they "lost his body"!?!

Roman: We don't know we just thought you should know!

Logan: I'M GONNA GET YOU FIRED!!! I'M SUING THIS WHOLE HOSPITAL-

Roman: Okay I really gotta go before Logan kills someon- GET OFF THE THE WOMAN LOGAN

*Beep beep*

Virgil and I were in silence for a few seconds, then he finally spoke

Virgil: You should go see what's up

Deceit: And leave you alone? Hell no

Virgil: It would be for the best I mean this is obviously one of J.D.'s doing most likely done by his little side chick she's always been willing to do anything for him.

Deceit: Who would that be?

Virgil: Veronica

Deceit: Sawyer?

Virgil: Yeah

Deceit: SHE'S THE CREEPY GIRL IN MY CHEMISTRY CLASS!!!

Virgil: Creepy girl in your- what? Explain

Deceit:Well a little while back this girl started staring at me and following me around. She wouldn't even talk to me even if I talked to her. I assumed she had a crush on me so I choose to ignore her. But now hearing that it makes me think that she was spying on me.

Virgil: She probably was watching you for J.D.

We went into silence but then the door opened. A pissed looking Logan, Roman, and Remy walked in.

Virgil: Guys?

Logan: I'm still lost on how they lost track of Patton. They were taking him from room to room. What did they do? Stop for coffee!?!

Remy: Girl yelling isn't helping anything. Please shut the fuck up.

Logan: What the hell am I supposed to do!?!

Remy: Stop yelling would be a great start..

Virgil: Easy now. You two need to cut it out. And we need to talk about this... We all know what happened to Patton. At least we have an idea on why it happened.

Remy: Ve I love you to death but this has gone too far weather it's up to us or not the police are going to get involved

Virgil: sigh I know I know I don't want it to happen but I know it's gonna happen. The bitch probably got mad that I almost beat the shit out of him so he decided to take Patton.

Virgil sighs.

Virgil: One thing after the other. Can't we get a break!

Remy: Maybe when he's dead.

Logan: Killing him doesn't sound like a bad idea right now.

Roman: I mean kidnapping him and taking him to that one place in Yellowstone where murder is legal and stabbing him until his organs fling out wouldn't be too hard.

Deceit: Kidnapping him is illegal and kidnapping him would be the hardest part. He's always two steps ahead.

Virgil: No he's not he just a quick thinker and can pull way too many strings.

Then Virgil's phone dings. He picks it up and rolls his eyes.

Virgil: Speak of the devil and he will appear. He just texted me.

"I understand you need to heal so I'll make you a deal kitten. You have 5 days to decided. On the sixth day if your not in front of my old house alone and by yourself ready to run off with me... Well let's just say Patton will know what the bottom of the ocean looks like.

I hope to see you in five days' love."

Virgil: Shit.


	16. Virgil

Everyone decided that we should sleep on it and talk about the text in the morning. But I can't imagine what the rest of my life with J.D. sounds like a living hell but at life without Pat is so much worse...

With all these thoughts swirling through my head I eventually fall asleep only to have a nightmare.

*Flashback*

Me, mommy and daddy are letting me watch one of my favorite movies!! The Nightmare Before Christmas!!! They said I get to pick whatever movies I want to watch and eat whatever I wanted to eat!!! Because it's my birthday today! Sadly it's on a Wednesday so I couldn't have a lot of my friends over but I get to have Remy over, and he's my best friend.

"Virgil dear the food is ready" my mommy called from the other room. "Here I come!" I started to go into the kitchen but I saw someone in the window. I stopped and stared. "Uh, mommy? daddy?" "Yes, Virgil?" "I see someone outside," I said looking away from the window. "Where?" my dad said as he walked towards me. "I don't see anyone out there Virgil...". I looked back dad was right, there was no one there. " But there was someone there! I promise!". My dad chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I'm sure it was just a tree. It is pretty windy." I giggled "Ok daddy!" I walked into the kitchen just as my mommy walked out. I hear her whisper to daddy "What if it wasn't just a tree" she sounded worried but I don't know why.

Just them the doorbell rang. "It's Remy!" I said and started running towards the door. "Okay birthday boy, why don't you go get plates and set them out so that we can eat okay?" "Okay, mommy!" I went into the pantry and grabbed the plates. Then an explosion went off.

My ears are ringing

It's getting hard to breath

It's too hot.

"Virgil!" I hear my dad yell out. "dad I'm in here..." then it started getting dark. "help" I try to say. "hel-"

Then there's nothing but darkness.

*Flashback over*

Deceit: Virgil? Virgil? Hey wake up! Virgil please you're scaring me!

I jolt up and look around.

Virgil: De?

Deceit: Yeah I'm right here

Virgil: De what are we gonna do? Our situation is even worse than before... I don't want to go with J.D. but I don't want Pat to die. God it's too much...

Deceit: Hey will figure something out I swear. I'm not letting him win that easily.

I take a deep breath.

Virgil: Okay.


	17. Deceit

Deceit: I don't know Virgil... maybe...

I trail off. I'm not sure if I should say this.

Deceit: Maybe we should go to the police. I mean they're going to get involved soon right?

Virgil: No. If we do that we all die, we let the police find us. We can't go to them. He will kill us and everyone we love.

I give Virgil a weird look.

Deceit: Ve...I think that's a bit of an overstatement...

Virgil let out a bitter chuckle.

Virgil: An overstatement Deceit? An OVERSTATEMENT!?! Have you not been here the past few days!?! Trust me when I say he can and will get away with everything he does.Trust me and I think I would know.

I don't want to get into a fight with him. I grab his hand and sigh.

Deceit: Okay. I believe you. But what are we going to do? If going to the police is out of the question then what do we do?

Virgil: I think we should wait for the others to come before we talk about this...

He's right but I want to know what he's thinking. I want Virgil to know that him going with J.D. is also off the table but he knows that.

Right?


	18. Virgil

I know what I have to do. To keep everyone safe I have to go back to him even if I don't want to.

Good idea it's not like Deceit even loved you. He probably just pitied you.

No J.D doesn't love me, he thinks he owns me but I know De loves me, why would he still be here if he didn't?

Deceit didn't want the guilty conticshen if something bad happened.

... Was that true?? Was De just here because he didn't want guilty contionse... was all this a lie?

My train of thought was cut off with Roman and Remy walkin into the room.

Remy: Well don't look right as rain.

I haven't really looked at myself but I'm guessing I looked like shit.

Virgil: Well you can't talk you always have shades on. Where's Logan?

Roman: He's not here?

I look at Roman.

Virgil: No he's not here.

Deceit: Did someone call him?

Remy: Maybe we should wait a minute. He probably got no sleep last night. I know I wouldn't if Roman went missing.

So we waited. But a few minutes went by and Logan didn't show.

Virgil: Okay I'm calling him.

Then Logan walks in and he looks like he and death fucked him in a supply closet.

Roman: You look like hell...

Logan glared at him.

Logan: I got a SOLID 5 minutes of sleep and that was when I fell asleep at the stop light on the way here. I am NOT the one to be fucked with today.

Remy: Well aren't you sugar, spice, and everything nice.

Logan: Well aren't you rudeness, sarcasm, and everything lacking enthusiasm

Virgil: Leave him alone will you?

Deceit: What are we going to do about this?

Virgil: I mean it's pretty cut and dry right? I just have to turn myself in and figure out the rest...

Remy: Hell no

Roman: Not again

Logan: I wanna get Patton back more than anyone but you going back to him is not an option.

Deceit: Hell no that's a horrible idea.

Virgil: Well it's our only idea and are only option and I wasn't really asking for you option I was just telling you what I have to do.

Deceit: We'll find another way. You can't go with him.

Virgil: It's either I go with him or Patton DIES not I die or Patton dies it's my freedom for Patton LIFE!! What don't you understand about that!! I'm not letting Patton die because I don't wanna suck it up and go with him!!

The room went silent.

Logan: Why should it be one or the other. Why can't we just save you both...

Virgil: OH I'M SORRY! I didn't realize you had a plan to save both me and Patton. Please share!

Logan: I don't have a plan I just sa-

Virgil: Does ANYONE have a plan?

Nobody speaks

Virgil: We have no clue where Patton is, we have no clue where he's taking me, and we have NO CLUE on what he will do next. All we know if I don't go with him Patton dies. Now the way I see it is that I go with him and me and Patton both get to see another day.

Deceit: And after that then what? Patton will blame himself for you going with J.D. We will all feel guilty as hell that you will be living in a litrual nightmare. And what about me! What am I supposed to do without you!

Virgil: You'll get over it de... You'll find someone better. It may take a few years but you will all forget about me eventually or maybe you won't but we all feel way worse if Patton dies.. And I dare you to tell me I'm wrong.

Deceit: But we have to try to come up with something...

Roman: I mean we have 4 days left so we have time to think of something.

Logan: Yes we just need to think.

Virgil: Lo you need to sleep. You look like you're about to fall over and die.

Logan: I don't have time for sleep

Remy: We need your brain working at 1000% not 10%

Logan: Ok ok...


	19. Deceit

*Timeskip*

Logan: 5 days.. 5 FUCKING DAYS AND WE'VE COME UP WITH NOTHING!!!

Virgil had just gotten out of the hospital the other day and now we were sitting at Logan's house trying to come up with a plan to get Virgil and Patton out of this safely but every plan we have has been shot down, mostly by Virgil and Logan but still. We have less than 48 hours to come up with something.

Virgil: This isn't going to work... We tried our best but guys-

Roman: No! We still have a little time we can't go down, not like this...Not to him.

Virgil: Guys give it up. I'm tired and all I wanna do right now is spend as much time with you guys as possible before I have to go.

Remy: You can't seriously be giving up now!

Virgil: I gave up as soon as I got the damn text. You guys wanted to keep trying.

Virgil sighs.

Virgil: Guys I'm sorry but this is it.

Deceit: No we can't give up.

Virgil grabs my hand and looks into my eyes with an apologetic look.

Virgil: De I'm sorry but we don't have any other choices...

I feel like crying. This isn't fair. We wasted 5 days on a cause we knew as hopeless. We wasted time.

Deceit: Virgil I'm so so sorry..

Roman: No no no! We can't give up! Not now!!

Remy: Ro... Maybe Ve's right we should just spend this time with him...

Roman: No no no! We don't give up that fast! Not like this! How can you give up on him this fast!?!

Virgil: It's been 5 days Roman and we have absolutely nothing. Please stop, let's just spend the rest of the day watching disney movies that's all I wanna do...

Logan: I wish there was more I could have done Virgil...

Virgil: You tried your best.

I moved to hold Virgil in my arms.

Deceit: So what movie are we watching first?

Roman: We can't really be giving up right now... Right?

Virgil shook his head in response and tucked his head in my shoulder.

Deceit: I'm sorry Roman but it's best to just spend time with Virgil...

Roman scoffed

Virgil: Please don't be mad Roman, we tried at least we can say that. I'd rather you not be mad at me the rest of the time I'm here.

Virgil let out a bitter chuckle. Roman sighed and nodded.

Roman: You're right. So what movie first?


	20. Virgil

I woke up to the sound of my phone constantly buzzing. I looked at the time and it was 8:00. 'Jeez had I really been asleep that long?' Then it hit me. Today is the day I leave to go with J.D. for the rest of my life. I didn't want to do this but I had to, for Patton.

My phone starts vibrating again. J.D. is calling me. I sigh and walk outside to answer the phone.

Virgil: J.D.?

J.D.: Kitty∼ I was begging to think you wanted your dear friend here dead. Say hi Patton

Virgil heard muffled screams. Patton sounded so terrified.

J.D.: So what time will you be here? Just remember the longer you wait the closer Patton will get to see if aqua man exists.

Virgil: I'm on my way right now. Don't you fucking hurt him J.D.

J.D.: I look forward to seeing you soon kitten.

Virgil: Wait, how do you plan on getting Patton back to them? How do I know you won't kill him anyway?

J.D.: Virgil! I'm offended. Do you think I would ever go against my word? Have I ever done that to you?

He hadn't. J.D. was many things but he never went against his word.

Virgil: I still want proof.

J.D.: Fine I'll arrange something, just do your part.

The line goes dead. I sigh and run my hand through my hair in an attempt to calm down. It doesn't work. I start making (my way through the block with a glock your ass finna get shot) through the neighborhood to J.D. 's house.

After a walk that seems way too short I ring the doorbell. The sound echoes through my head and my heart starts beating faster than before. I stand there for a minute before the door opens.


	21. Patton

After being knocked out for what felt like the fifth time today. I woke up alone. It was dark and cold, all I wanted was Logan. I don't know what happened or where I am or how I got here. The last thing I remember before all this is Logan rushing me to the hospital but when I woke up I wasn't in a hospital room, I was in a basement.

I'm still chained up facing away from where I assume the door is. I haven't seen my kidnaper or kidnappers because it sounds like different people, if I'm right it sounds like 2 different people, if there's a third or they don't talk. One of them is J.D. and the other is a female I'm assuming.

When they come down they always put something over my face so I can't see anything. All they do is beat me and feed me. If they're not doing one or the other I'm down here in the dark alone with my thoughts. I don't know how long I've been here but I wanna leave. I miss logie and Roman and Remy and Virgil.

GASP

Virgil, he was on the phone with J.D., they said something about wanting a friend dead and meeting at a place? I think? I can't really remember, who knows how long ago it happened. I think I have a head injury, everything feels fuzzy and I can't focus on thoughts for very long. Wait what was I thinking about?

Then I hear a ringing. Is it in my head? It's quiet again the ringing stopped. Then it gets really bright.

J.D.: Rise and shine Patty! Look who's here to see you!

Virgil: Patton!

My chins are undone and I'm faced towards the light.

Patton: Virgil? What are you doing here? What's going on?

Tears prick in Virgil's eyes

Virgil: It's gonna be okay now Patton, your gonna get out of here okay? Where gonna drop you off at my house and it's gonna be okay.

Patton: Virgil what's going on?

I feel like he's not telling me something

Virgil: Nothing you need to worry about anymore.

J.D.: This really is touching but can we get going now? We have places to be and things to do.

Virgil glares at J.D.

Virgil: Fine. Let's go.


	22. Deceit

When I woke up Virgil was gone. A wave of sadness washed over me. I didn't get to say goodbye. He just left. But if Virgil was gone, where was Patton?

On queue the doorbell rang. And I prayed it was Virgil with food and he wasn't gone. Not yet. Not before I got to say goodbye. I rushed to the door and opened it, as I did a black car started speeding off. I looked down and saw Patton tied up, gaged, and blindfolded with a sticky note attached to him.

The note read:

' Thanks for the trade off. Sorry if Patty is a little damaged but I couldn't help myself.

-J.D. '

Deceit: Logan! Get up! Logan!

I called and picked up Patton and brought him in the house.

Logan: Deceit what the hell are you- Patton!

Logan rushed over and grabbed Patton. As soon as we placed him on the couch his eyes fluttered open.

Deceit: For the love of- Roman, Remy get up!

Roman: What what what?

Deceit: Get the fuck up Patton is here!

Remy and Roman jump up from the floor and move over to the now awake but delirious Patton.

Roman: Patton! Can you hear us?

Patton: Vir... Virgil. Where is he? I saw him when I was... What's going on?

Nobody said anything. How could we. Virgil had given up everything so Patton could live and be here with us.

Logan took Patton's hand and rubbed it gently.

Logan: Patton... Virgil is with J.D.

Patton: What! Why!?!?

Deceit: He wasn't given a choice. Your life was on the line Patton, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let you die.

Patton: I was going to die?

His voice cracked.

Patton: And Virgil saved me?

Everyone nodded. Patton started to cry.

Patton: Well what are we going to do! We aren't leaving him to fend for himself right!?!?

I looked at the ground. Could we do anything? We hadn't given that any thought. Once he was gone he was gone. We didn't know where he was going or anything.

Logan: We don't know where they're going Patton... Once Virgil went with J.D. He was gone for good.

It was quite for a moment, the only sound was Patton's sniffles every now and then.

Patton: This is all my fault

Roman: No Patton it's not your fault, it's J.D's fault. We tried everything we could, but now...

Remy: Now we just have to live life and hope we can do something in the future to get him back.


	23. Epilogue

It had been 4 years since anyone saw or heard from Virgil. Almost everyone has give up on finding him, or even on the thought that he was still alive. No one had any hope of seeing him again, but Deceit. Despite it being 4 years! That's 47.9 months, 280.6 weeks, 1460 days, and 35040 hours hours without Virgil. 4 years. He lived in the same house for almost all his life. The others had moved away, all still staying in touch and really close. They often got together during the holidays since most of their families were in the same place Deceit was or had no family to go to since they were hompophobic.

6 months into Virgil being gone Deceit had come clean about everything. Now that he was thinking it was probably his fault that things got so bad. He made friends with the wrong people and this was their way of getting back at him, that's probably how J.D. knew his name. He told the others his real name but told them to still call him Deceit, which they did.

Deceit stayed with his mom and little sister. When they heard that they might not ever see VIrgil again they were both heart broken. Autumn was mostly sad because her brother was also sad. They did everything in their power to keep him as happy as possible. Even staying in that same house.

Roman and Remy moved to New York after high school so Roman could act on broadway and Remy could open up a musical themed coffee shop. Roman had gotten a scholarship to go to a college there and Remy had been saving up for this dream since middle school, and with a few months of working for a local coffee shop he opened up his own and it was a big hit and got popular fast. The cafe was called Remy the american musical cafe.

Logan and Patton stayed in New York, Logan going to college to be a scientist and Patton to become a teacher. They left 2 years after Remy and Logan and moved to San Diego. Patton loved it there. He loved the fact that it almost never rained. They lived in a nice neighborhood and Logan got a good job using science to help the environment. Patton got a job at a Daycare center where he got to work with tons of little kids and their older siblings if they had any. He did that in the summer and worked at a Preschool during the school years.

Deceit stayed home and went to an online college for the first 4 years and had just started law school, he was going to become a lawyer, the best one in the world by summer's words. It took awhile for him to get out and about but he eventually did. The loss of Virgil weighed in his heart so he was never able to move on from him but maybe that was a good thing. It fueled him to do better for Virgil, he became a lawyer so that he could help other get the justice they deserve. Everything Deceit did he did it for him.

It was curtly December 20th the others would be stopping by Dectis house to chatch up and have dinner. They wern't coming till later so Deceit was loging around while his mother and suster were in the kitchen cooking. Deceit wanted to help but they wanted it to be a surprise. So he sat in the livingroom, then there was a knock at the door. A rapid one. Deceit got up slowly and headed to the door. The others weren't do for another 3 hours so he wonder who could it be.

When Deceit opened the door he gasped as tears pricked in his eyes. But he soon felt cold when the person at the door said one word."Help" then passed out.

"Virgil!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Here's my link tree if you want to see my other socials https://linktr.ee/altthreat


End file.
